Fifteen's the new Ten
by Sir Apathy
Summary: Fifteen in a world where ten-year-olds get to go adventuring with Pokemon? That calls for some serious teenage rebellion. The run-away-from-home kind.  -Rated for Abe's foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pokemon. If I did, I'd rule the world with my cute little friends.

**Summary:** Fifteen in a world where ten-year-olds get to go adventuring with Pokemon? That calls for some serious teenage rebellion. The run-away-from-home kind.

**AN:** Just having some fun. :)

I've been afraid of heights since I can remember. I look at trees and wonder half-heartedly why they would want to grow so tall. I'm perfectly content being no more than five feet above the ground at any point in time. Yeah, I'm short, but it works real good for me.

Well, except when Jeremy's being a right jerk. Jeremy equals little brother plus six feet tall plus annoying.

He always tries to cut off my hair when I'm not lookin'. A couple of times I've ended up looking like a half-plucked chicken. Of course, if I just give up and cut my hair short he'll find something else irritating to do to me. Probably give me a fake tattoo with permanent marker. Ass.

Worst part is that Ma will throw a fit worthy of volcano-status. With lots of smoke. Oh ya, Ma will more than likely stick two cig's in her mouth and light it with that gaudy yin-yang zippo lighter she says was a wedding gift.

What kind of wedding gift is a lighter? Better yet, who the hell would even say it was a wedding gift in the first place? Especially since she ain't married no more. Just got some slub who's only good at drinkin' beer and giving everyone the stink eye.

Probably where Jeremy got his charming personality. Yep, he's only my half-brother, but I don't particularly care. Annoying little brothers are all the same, half or not.

As I see it, I was born to a smoky volcano and a gaudy lighter. Sure don't explain my charming good looks. But it does explain my equally charming mouth.

Foul mouth anyway.

Ma calls it a curse. Says I got it from my gaudy-lighter-Pa.

Well, she also says that I got my eyes from her and not a one of her family has grey eyes. Lyin' sonofa-, er, daughter of a... Oh, forget it.

I love my Ma, really, but that kind of got dimmed by her lack of brains when she decided to name me Maybell. What kinda stupid idiot! Sounds like I'm about to be shipwrecked.

Oh, sure, I forgave her after I got everyone to call me Abe. And don't you dare start about the whole gender thing. Only reason I wasn't born a boy is 'cuz my gaudy-lighter-Pa was apparently a wuss and didn't want a son. Bastard.

Alright, I admit I'm ranting. Blah, blah, blah. Boohoo. Deal. Geez.

I live in a world dominated by the curious creatures called Pokemon. In this world, at age ten kids practically anywhere can get their first Pokemon and go off on an adventure.

Problem is... I'm fifteen. Oh, don't get me wrong, I totally wanted to go when I was ten, and eleven, and twelve... you get my point.

To make it simple, Ma wants me to take over the supermarket we own since Jeremy is such a dumbo. Can't learn to run a stinking supermarket if I'm off traveling with Pokemon. Her words. Well, minus the 'stinking' part.

So, here I am, fifteen, with grand dreams of traveling with a Pokemon partner, stuck smiling plasticly at customers and trying not to get depressed when their kids are obviously getting ready to go on their Pokemon adventure.

Nice thing about being fifteen though... One gets the whole teenage rebellion thing, which makes it rather easy to get over any doubts about running away from home.

Wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon equals not mine plus super awesome corniness.

**Summary: **Fifteen in a world where ten-year-olds get to go adventuring with Pokemon? That calls for some serious teenage rebellion. The run-away-from-home kind.

**AN:** Abe is so much fun!

Ok, so...

I've been cooking for myself since I suddenly became allergic to Mac&Cheese when I was 4 and a half. Don't ask me how the allergy thing works, I don't freakin' know.

Anyway, I thought I'd know what kind of food to get, right? I mean, I've read practically every camping/Pokemon/travelling book in existence. At least, the ones that exist in town.

But nope, here I am, in my family's supermarket at four in the morning, 'gifting' myself with everything I needed, staring at the entire row of non-perishable foods that was the second to last item on my list of supplies required, and I barely fought back the urge to hurl.

Half of one side, coincidentally the one closest to me, was filled with Mac&Cheese and Spam. I hate Spam. And I'm allergic to Mac&Cheese.

Blerg.

I turned around, feeling like I'd compete with the Grinch on greenness, and walked stiffly to the other end of the isle.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at the new side of the isle, and sagged in relief. Pickles. Tuna. Canned soups. Dehydrated fruit. Canned veggies. Nori (dried seaweed). There was even half-gallon thermos that came with Kool-Aid packets. Yum.

Hallelujah! I'm saved from an early death on the road.

My large messenger bag, surprisingly not another 'gift' from the supermarket, but something I'd traded a backpack for with a classmate, felt significantly heavier with all that food and my new favorite thermos, but I was happy that I wouldn't starve.

Next stop: the cosmetics isle.

I've always wanted to change how I look, just for fun, and it would be a good idea anyway since I'd probably have cops lookin' for me after this stunt. Well, it was Ma's fault for trusting a teenager with the keys and alarm codes to a supermarket in the first place. Practically begging me to steal stuff... and money. Only a couple hundred, honest. Don't want to bankrupt my Ma, no matter how much I'd wanted to when I realized she'd named me Maybell.

Well, after a few minutes, I found what I wanted.

With supplies in hand I walked to the bathroom and came out twenty minutes later looking like a new man, er, woman.

Normally I have dirty-blonde hair about to my waist and light grey eyes.

With some help from hair dye and colored contacts, a girl with super-short black hair and blue-green eyes took my place.

Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Abbie (Abe), Pokemon traveler extraordinaire!

I'm so excited!

Of course, considering the supermarket opens at five and it was four fifty, I better get the hell outta here!

So, bag bouncing heavily against my hip, I ran off into the night and towards my new life of adventuring.

Well, I would, if that didn't sound so bloody corny. CUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. Abe owns me... And I... I own... ... ... ... a computer!

**Summary: **Fifteen in a world where ten-year-olds get to go adventuring with Pokemon? That calls for some serious teenage rebellion. The run-away-from-home kind.

**AN:** Abe has such a foul mouth...

You know how those adventure novels kinda gloss over the aching feet, terrible paths, lack of water sources, slipping, scraping, slicing, and general discomfort travelers go through?

Well, I definitely had the aching feet, and back, not to mention knees scraped into oblivion. I was walking steep, forested hills with next to no water, no Pokemon, no protection, and I forgot to bring a stinking pair of extra socks!

So not only do my socks stink worse than Jeremy after a basketball game, but the rest of me stunk nearly as bad.

Worse part is, there hasn't been a stupid Pokemon in three days!

Ok, that's a lie.

There was a Murkrow that stole my keychain.

And maybe a a tree of Kakuna glinting menacingly in the sun, but, honestly, who would go near a tree full of Kakuna when there's guaranteed to be Beedrill nearby? Not me, I happen to have common sense, thank you very much!

But ya... No easily caught Pokemon for poor little me. I even had a Pokeball and everything!

Not. Cool.

So, here I was. About to set up camp for the night on the summit of a stupid knee-scraping hill, no Pokemon partner, and pretty much nothing to keep me going.

Hey, I'm a teenager, I'm prone to over-exaggerated depression! Give me a break. Sheesh!

... Alright... To be perfectly honest that's not the only thing getting me down...

I guess feel kinda bad about stealing my stuff from Ma's supermarket... And I'm kinda homesick... Eh, I guess I'm sentimental but I miss bugging Ma about cooking something 'sides Mac&Cheese. Sure can't say I miss Ma's slub of a boyfriend and his beer breath though... Jeremy too... Well, maybe I miss Jeremy trying to imitate his Dad's stink eye... and getting ketchup on his pillow for his trouble.

Ah, good times.

I sighed heavily.

I poked my pathetic little fire with a stick.

My stomach grumbled.

I poked the fire again.

I shifted away from a butt-poking rock.

I sighed again.

I grimaced.

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

"Alright! Who's stupid idea was this anyway!" I screamed to the world.

I stood up, kicked some dirt over my dinky fire, grabbed my pack and began walking in a random direction.

"... stupid... idiotic... bloody mindless... SONOFA-!"

Note to self: when muttering angrily to self at night, watch where stepping, tripping hazards abound.

Down, down, down she goes, where she'll end up, nobody knows.

"stupid...ker...*****...*******...***********************************************************************************************..."

Wow, would you look at that... personal best cursing streak... and all it took was a tumble down a hill.

"*******...******...OOOHF!"

Ow.

Seriously.

OW.

Even the cursing record wasn't worth that.

I'm growing old waiting for the spots in my eyes to go away.

Oh, wait... It's dark out...

...I feel stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am poor, and lacking in imagination... therefore... I don't have Cocoa Puffs! No.. wait... I don't own Pokemon! Wait... Hm... Oh well, I guess that's right.

Summary: Fifteen in a world where ten-year-olds get to go adventuring with Pokemon? That calls for some serious teenage rebellion. The run-away-from-home kind.

AN: Abe has such a foul mouth...

I didn't know when I had fallen asleep, but it was a bad idea. My back hurt, my favorite shirt had a tear that was drafting wind up my side (brr!), and something was eating my ear.

Altogether a bad way to... wake... up...

I froze, and then looked out of the corner of my eye, face twisting horrifyingly.

I paused, and slumped. Twisting upright I looked at the horrifying monster that had munched on my ear for who knows how long. (The HORROR! Eeeeeee!)

It was... DUN DUN DUN... a... Dunun Dunun Dunundunundunundunun!...

Baby Mankey.

...Huzah... I couldn't even bring herself to be excited enough to put two z's in that sigh of excitement... And I got all work up for nothing... I was even ready to scream like a girl for memorabilia a la Abe.

Onto more prudent matters... wow, prudent, when was the last time you used that word in a sentence?

Ehem! ANYWAY...

Plop! Slurp slurp.

It was drooling around its own fist, and most of it's fur was stained by berry juice... how lovely.

My stomach, in typical storyline fashion, took that moment to growl loudly.

Looking up from punching my stomach to make it shut up, I raised a Spockly eyebrow at the baby Mankey and said: "Fasci- wait, wrong story - Mankey + berry juice = berries nearby for eating."

I surged up, grabbed the Mankey and turned it around in circles until it stopped, non-drool fist pointing towards what probably wasn't West but worked nonetheless.

And before I even walked two steps, Mankey in tow, something that went squishthunk! made contact with my head.

It hurt.

Sniffle, sniffle. Owie.

...Yeah right, try this instead:

"Yeow! ************! I'll ******* kill you! ****ty squishthunk thingies! I'll kill the whole blasted lot o' ya! You hear me, I'll kick your *** so hard your son of a ***** father will feel it from his freshly ****ed on grave!"

Not as good as last night but still an 4/5 as Abebursts(c) go.

Something was dripping down the side of my head, and my hair was wet and sticky. I looked down at what had hit me and it was a berry, one side of it very much destroyed, pit showing, but the other side perfectly good for eating.

I picked it up and bit into what was left of it... Yum! Delicious sweet juice and tangy skin, it made everything better. It almost made me forget about everything else.

Almost.

...For one thing a baby Mankey staring at you, sucking its fist and being very, very placid for a Pokemon that was supposed to go into a fiery rage at nothing or anything was rather disturbing.

And also, who threw the stinking berry at me anyway?

Speak of the devil, and he... more likely a she, females can be right mean, in my 'umble opinion... shall appear.

A small, dark blur zipped right in front of my face, a loud rustling of leaves indicating where it had come from, and scooped up the admittedly small Mankey and dashed away.

It took about 5 seconds and by the time I realized what the hell was going on they were long gone.

Now, I was curious about who the apparent caretaker was of that baby Mankey who was honestly real cute and, even better, apparently really mild-mannered, but I was really, really thirsty at this point and I thought I heard a waterfall in the distance.

So I perked my ears, knotted the hole in my shirt, and took off walking towards what was hopefully a nice waterfall vacation!

Plunk!

Oh... right... berry chunks in my hair...

"Ewwwwww!"


End file.
